


The Lost Treasure of the Knights Templar

by TheNightMaid



Series: The Lost Treasure of the Knights Templar [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hiccup has a little sister, Hiccup is freaking smart, Round churches, Toothless Is A Cat, bornholm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMaid/pseuds/TheNightMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Under a vacation on Bornholm, Astrid, Henry, Eret and Melody stumble upon a dark secret. That the islands round churches are hiding and they get whirled into a bigger adventure then they have ever dreamed about. Based on a danish movie.</p><p>(This story is also on FanFiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Treasure of the Knights Templar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the story.
> 
> This story is based on a danish movie and since it's a movie it's based on, updates will be slow... So have patience with me.

**The Lost Treasure of the Knights Templar**

**Prologue**

_In 1118, nine French knights went to Jerusalem. They founded the Knights Templar. No one knows what they did there, but they stayed for nine years before they went back to France. They became the richest and most powerful order in Europe. Until the French king wanted The lost treasure of the Knights Templar._

**France - Friday October 13th, 1307**

A Knight Templar is running though the forrest, his is running from six of the French Kings men, that are following him on horseback. He is running all he can, but the Kings' men are close behind him. He runs deeper into the Forrest, but no matter how fast he runs the Kings man are still close behind him. He stops up, and raise his sword, so that he can fight the Kings men. One of the Kings man, comes riding at him and attack him with a sword. The Knight Templar fights back, but are right after being attacked by a second man. He fights him back and are then been attack by a third man, that almost knock the sword out of his hand. Right after he is being attacked by a fourth man, that knock the sword out of his hand. The Knight Templar are defense less, and are being serenaded by the Kings men. They all point their sword at the Knight Templar that are looking around on them. One of the Kings man says something on French to the Knight Templar and then raise his sword and swing down at the Knight Templar's head.

* * *

Two Knights Templar are putting something down in a coffin of tree. Whatever is in the wood coffin shines bright, but the light disappears when they put the top on the coffin. After they have placed the top on the coffin, they put on a banner, the Knight Templar banner with their logo on: the red Knight Templar cross. They lift it up, and go with it through a tunnel.

* * *

Four Knights Templar are walking and three of them are pulling a wood coach after them on the beach, from the beach the Kings castle can be seen but the Knights Templar take no notice of it. They are more busy on getting away with the wood coffin. They have a bit of trouble getting it down to the beach because of the rocks, but they manage to get it down to the water. They stop up and the three Knights pulling the wood coach, lift up the wood coffin and go down to a boat and places the wood coffin on the boat. The four Knights Templar, jumps on the boat and seal out to the big ship they have out on the sea that waits for them.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the prologue. Hoped you liked it. 
> 
> In the next chapter the story really starts. 
> 
> And here is a litte gift for you all:
> 
> “What would you’ve done without me?” he says to her, and the anger is still in his voice, Astrid looks at him.
> 
> “Had more fun?” Astrid says sarcastically to her father, she is still looking at her father. He looks back at her, the anger in his eyes slowly disappearing. 
> 
> “Go down and put on some dry clothes” he says to Astrid and goes back to steering the boat. Astrid looks back at her father and closes her eyes and let out a sigh of disappointment.
> 
> Until then see yea
> 
> \- TheNightMaid


End file.
